1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for capturing a tomographic image of an eye.
2. Related Art
A tomographic imaging apparatus takes a tomographic image of an eye by using optical coherence tomography (OCT: Optical Coherence Tomography), for example. This apparatus uses an optical scanner to scan a fundus by a measurement light. Thereby, the tomographic image of the eye (for example, the tomographic image of the fundus) is obtained. The obtained tomographic image is utilized for evaluating the conditions of the eye (JP 2010-110392 A).
Such an apparatus obtains multiple tomographic images for averaging the noise components included in the tomographic image. This apparatus obtains an averaging image based on these multiple tomographic images. This apparatus obtains multiple tomographic images for substantially the same part, for example. Then, the luminance values of the tomographic images are summed for each pixel to derive the average value. This allows an averaging image to be obtained.
The position of the tomographic image deviates as the position of the eye deviates during image acquisition. Therefore, such displacement is corrected by the parallel movement and/or the rotation movement of the image. For example, the apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-110392 A divides the tomographic image with respect to the scan direction and corrects the displacement for each divided area.